Truth or DARR!!
by Lady Bulma2
Summary: "VEGETA! Truth or dare!" Pan snickerd. "Darr?" He guessed. "No no dear..DARE. now you try." "Darr" "DARE" "DARR" "DARE! GRR I GIVE UP! Vegeta I dare you to...DO THE FUSION DANCE BUTT NAKED!!!"
1. The game begins

Disclaimer thingamajig: Hello my many adoring fans of the beloved FF.net! It is none other than I…LADY BULMA! How are all of you? Good I hope. N E how I am going to cut right down to the chase. This is my newest ficcy Truth or DARR. Behold and glamour in awe…OO And BTW! The beginnings boring! But keep reading if you wanna see Vegeta naked and do the fusion dance! MWA HA HA! POOR VEGETA THE THINGS I MAKE HIM DO!  
  
It was a hot night, starry, mischief hung thick in the air and the Briefs family was ready for action. Bulma and Pan had planned in advance for this special night…tonight they were going to get Trunks and Vegeta to play truth or dare with them…or…heads will roll.  
  
"They should be here already! My god!" Bulma rolled around in her bed eagerly. Waiting for Vegeta to warp into the bed.  
  
"Soon," Pan nodded in her little sleeping bag fit for her and Trunks on the floor of Bulma and Vegeta's home. "Soon."  
  
Finally after what seemed like ages (which was actually about 10 minutes) they guys showed up.  
  
"GOODNIGHT WOMAN" Vegeta rolled over on the king sized fluff of a bed and snapped his eyelids shut. Trunks snuggled down in the sleeping bag and began snoring.  
  
"WAKE UP BAKA! You promised to play truth or dare with us tonight!" Bulma picked up a glass of water and dumped it on the half asleep saya-jin prince.  
  
"WHAT THE- I AM UP!!!!" The prince sat up in attention and Bulma crossed her arms and smirked." **mwa ha ha** she thought quietly.  
  
Pan quietly whispered into Trunks little ear.  
  
"Trunks-Chan honey...wake up baby..." There was no reply. "YOU MR.LAVANDER! AKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!!!!!!!"  
  
"I AM UP!" The lavender prince shot up his eyes wide and in horror. "IT WASN'T ME!" He confessed.  
  
"Save it Romeo." Pan giggled throwing him back down into eh sleeping bag and turned her attention to Bulma and Vegeta who were staring right back.  
  
"Alright!" Bulma's loud voice shattered the murky silence. "Who's going first…hmm lets see…" Her glossy blue eyes darted from person to person. "Eeeny meeny miny MO!" She had landed on Pan; Pan Briefs the princess of truth or dare…the truth part that is.  
  
"ME!?" Pan was blushing in excitement. She pumped her little gloved fists in the air and ended with a peace sign pose. "AAAAAALLLRIGHT!" Bulma laughed and soon before a doubt a look of devil's delight spread across her pale features.  
  
"Pan-Chan…Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Lets see here Buruma I choose…" You could see in her beady glossy eyes the wheels churning in her brain. "TRUTH!"  
  
"Your no fun baka…now lets see here…the lady wants truth eh? Then that's what the lady shall get? Alright Pan-Chan. Did you enjoy that time when you walked in on Vegeta-San in the shower Hn?" Bulma's big blue eyes slivered down like the spawn of satin.  
  
"Well, technically Bulma. I am not denying anything it was shocking to see the prince of all sayings in his birthday suit but never the less…he's not as cute as Trunks!" And she nuzzled into his arms.  
  
"OH boy!" Trunks rolled his eyes and laughed with her.  
  
"MY TURN!" Pan chirped! "I choose…" Her little black eyes scanned the perimeter. Beep beep beep BEEEEEEEEEEP! She spotted the perfect prey…  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!! Truth or Dare?" 


	2. Naked fusion

Disclaimer: Ok oo whoo! On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"VEGETA! Truth or dare!" Pan snickered.  
  
"Darr?" He guessed. His thick sayain accent really leaked through on his letter R's.  
  
"No no dear...DARE. Now you try."  
  
"Darr"  
  
"DARE"  
  
"DARR"  
  
"DARE! GRR I GIVE UP! Vegeta I dare you to...DO THE FUSION DANCE BUTT NAKED!!!"  
  
"What the F- I mean?! HELLO!? I-I-I…YOUR HONOR I OBEJECT!" Vegeta's tremendous fist came crashing down on the pearl white mattress.  
  
"D-Dad doing the f-f-fusion-" Before he could finish his sentence Trunks burst out in a fit of hysteric laughter.  
  
Vegeta grumbled off and ducked into the closet until her had removed his sleep top and boxers. "OK world I am coming out. All of me." Vegeta squeaked scurrying out from inside the closet and he stood in front of everyone. "Heh. ::gulp:: Here I am the true me! Nude as can be! In my birthday suit…la tee dee don't look at me!!!" Bulma and Pan looked at each other and began laughing so hard they almost wet their nightwear. Vegeta however did not find this so amusing and was a rather suiting shade of pink.  
  
"Here...I go...::gulp:: …" He took one step to begin the dance and stopped. "Panny" He looked at her like a small child that had wet his pants.  
  
"What is it V-Chan?" She took a pause in her heavy laughing.  
  
"I…..I…c'mere please." He tenderly muttered out. Pan slowly got out of her and trunks sleeping bag off of the soft white carpeted floor and stood next to the rather paranoid and embarrassed Vegeta who had his hands covering his genitals. He leaned over to her slowly and whispered something quietly into her earlobe. Pan's little beady black eyes went as she snickered softly. She snapped away from him and pumped her little fists in the air in her little victory dance again!  
  
"OH HO HO!" she jeered. "Ladies and Gents it turns out that the great sayain prince has forgotten how to fusion in the heat of embarrassment." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Look V-man you go like this," She demonstrated "then this and this." She finished with a little curtsey before snuggling back up in the sleeping bag. HEE HEE ^.^  
  
"Ok...here I go…" He slowly removed his hands revealing EVERYTHING a sayain has to hide when-  
  
"WHOO HOO ::whistles::" Bulma was hooting and fell back onto her bed in a fit of wild laughter. Vegeta immediately snapped his hands back into place to cover up "Mr.Winkey" ::BLUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::  
  
"Buuuuuuuulmaaaaaa." He whined.  
  
"Nu uh Veg! GO! GO DO IT! We are waaaiting!" Bulma quirked her right eyebrow and snickered at Pan's genius idea.  
  
"OK…deep breath. Inhale...exhale…inhale…" Like a slow Mo moment in Gladiator he lifted his hands and a look of horror spread over trunks features. HE GOT SO SCARED he ducked into the sleeping bag and closed his eyes.  
  
"Trunks-" Pan laughed  
  
"I'M NOT COMIN OUT! I HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT!"  
  
Bulma however was watching intensely not taking her eyes off Vegeta as he preformed the semi-complicated moves of the fusion dance!  
  
When he had completed the dance he scurried off to change and jumped into his and Bulma's king bed. He looked at her and then everyone and shuddered. BLECH! **that is so it!** He thought **revenge**  
  
"TRUNKS-CHAN! TRUTH OR DARE! AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE LIGHT OF TOMMOROW YOU BEST NOT PICK DARE!!"  
  
"….." Trunks was silent at first. However he was NOT afraid of any of Vegeta's mere challenges. 


End file.
